A Complex Puzzle
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Created while at work on CSI Puzzles. Nick finds a way to distact Greg from the puzzle he's been working on, a very inticing way... Enjoy! NickGreg.


**A Complex Puzzle**

_When you've sat staring at a puzzle for several hours on end, you start getting some weird plot bunnies. This was spawned while I was working on one of the CSI puzzles, all four of which are now proudly framed and hung... But, anyway, Hope you enjoy! Read and Review Please.

* * *

_

"Gah!" Nick heard an apparently rather frustrated voice coming from the break room followed by what sounded like a skull colliding with metal several times.

'Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!'

Supporting both a half empty cup of coffee and Greg's head, the table was serving a much greater purpose this afternoon. Nick cocked his head to the side in curiosity when he stepped into the room. "You okay, Greggo?" He asked.

He looked up, apparently startled by his presence. "I am going to kill whoever created this damn puzzle and then refrigerate their organs." He stated.

Nick moved so he was standing behind him, looking over the younger man's shoulder at the incredibly complex puzzle. "How long have you been working on this?" he asked.

"About a week." Greg sighed, leaning back and rolling his neck until it gave a satisfying crack. "All I've managed to get done is the sides, the body and the floor," He said. Nick took in the information on the box, which lacked a picture of the completed… whatever it was.

He reached for a random piece of the puzzle, popping it into place. "You need a break." He commented, noticing about ten puzzle pieces he could place in the next five seconds.

"That feels good." Greg said, leaning back into Nick's hands, the back of his head resting against the Texan's chest, as the older man rubbed his knotted shoulders.

Nick leaned down, his breath hot on the spiky haired lab-rat's neck, "What exactly is this supposed to be anyway?" he asked.

His eyes remained closed, the feel of Nick's hands on him making him lose himself. "A crime scene. I have two other ones at home I did already. There's one left after this."

"Talk about taking your work home with you…" the other teased. "Come on, you need to relax. The puzzle's not going to grow legs and walk away from you," Nick pulled Greg to his feet and out the door in one fluid motion.

"Sometime glass walls really suck…" Greg commented, barely avoiding a collision with Archie who had stepped out of his A/V lab.

Nick chuckled, taking a sharp turn, Greg almost running into it as a result. He stopped in front of the garage, expecting it to be empty as it was most of the time, but Warrick and Grissom were processing a Chevy Impala. "Not going in there…" Nick moped, pulling Greg further down the hall.

Greg laughed, "In a hurry, aren't we?"

"We won't have enough room in the closets, Grissom and Rick are in the garage, and everywhere else is see through!" the elder replied, pouting. "How can you not be annoyed?"

"Because I'm too amused."

Having realized that they were standing no more than three feet away from Hodges, they both paled, prepared for the worst.

An idea to cover that interesting conversation coming to mind, Greg spoke up. "Do you have the ballistics gel model for the murder set up?" he questioned, hoping he could keep the fear from his voice.

"Oh, ugh…. Yeah, it's all ready." He said, catching on. "You know, why don't we try it outside?"

Greg nodded his agreement, a smile spreading across his face. "Sounds like a plan."

"Damnit, Nick," Greg said impatiently. "Open the door already," before Greg could say another word, he was thrown into the car, landing on his back with a loud 'Oof'.

Nick covered the younger's lips with his own, giving him no chance to comment. "Now who's impatient?" he flashed his 1000 watt grin before unceremoniously pulling Greg's shirt over his head, casting it to the floor of the car.

Greg's hands wandered to Nick's belt, quickly undoing it, letting it join his shirt.

Their lips crashed together again, as Nick discarded his own shirt and had started work on Greg's jeans.

"Hurry up!" Greg whined, his fingers tangled in Nicks hair. "I don't wanna get caught."

"Be patient," Nick growled, his lips trailing a path across Greg's neck to his ear, nibbling on the lobe, his own jeans joining Greg's on the floor of the Tahoe, his hands traveling down the younger's body.

They were thankful for the tinted windows in the Denali, as boxers were shed. Nick reached into the pocket on the back of the passengers seat, retrieving one of several hidden bottles of lubricant.

Greg adjusted himself, his legs over his lovers shoulders, allowing the Texan more room to work. "I want you in me now…" he moaned, guiding the head of Nick's desire to his entrance.

"Not yet."

He watched, impatiently, as Nick poured a liberal amount of the liquid into his hand, slipping one finger past the ring of muscle. "Mmmm… Nicky…"

Nick added a second finger, scissoring the two apart several times before adding a third, knowing that they would soon be missed.

"I want you in me now, Nicky!" Greg demanded, wrapping his hand around his lovers hardened member.

Unable to deny the younger man any further, he coated himself with the liquid, before impaling the younger man to the hilt, his thighs pressed against his lovers. "You like that, Greggo?" He whispered, lust lacing his voice as he allowed the man beneath him to adjust.

Greg moaned, the sound muffled by Nick's mouth on his. "Yes, Nicky. Fuck me…"

"You're not gonna be able to sit for a week…" Nick assured him, as he began moving, his thrusts rapidly increasing in speed and strength. He brushed past Greg's prostate, the other man arching up, meeting his next plunge into the tight passage.

"God, Nick… Harder…" He moaned, mumbling a string of incoherent words that even the Texan couldn't make out. "Please…"

Nick snaked a hand between their bodies, gripping his lover's neglected erection. "We need… to hurry up, love." He panted, stroking the heated flesh in his palm in time with his own thrusts.

"I know, I know… Please, Nicky… faster…." Greg's nails left semi-circle bruises against Nick's shoulder's, fighting the urge to scream when his release finally came, the pulsing muscles taking Nick over the edge as well.

The Texan collapsed in a breathless heap over his lover, the sticky fluid coating their stomachs.

Greg quickly tugged his jeans back on, still trapped beneath the older man. "We need to go back inside…"

"Feel better?"

"That's always a very, very, very relaxing activity, Nicky…" He smirked, his shirt back in place as well, any traces of their meeting now gone.

Nick pressed a quick kiss to Greg's forehead before quickly hopping out of the car and heading back inside. Under normal circumstances, Greg would have waited a few minutes before following, but they'd both been gone long enough.

"Want some Blue Hawaiian?" Greg offered. "Shift's over in half an hour. Assuming nothing's come in, I'll get the puzzle out of the way and we can leave."

"Mmmm… coffee…" Nick sighed, watching as Greg went about making his beloved caffeine.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I swear, you'd dump me for my coffee…"

The Texan laughed, resisting the urge to pull the younger man into his arms. "No, I think I'd take you over Blue Hawaiian. As long as you share it, we won't have to worry about though." He winked, smiling playfully as Greg handed him the mug.

"Jerk…" Greg laughed, sipping his own. His eyes fell to the puzzle, rather confused when he saw the whole thing completed before him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, moving to look at the puzzle. "Someone finished it…"

There was a distinct clearing of throats in the doorway and they slowly looked up. Sara, Catherine and Warrick looked incredibly intrigued, Grissom seemed to be examining an experiment.

"There something you two wanna get off your chests?" Warrick teased them, looking out the door to the parking lot before glancing back at them.

"Maybe?"

Catherine smiled, effectively putting two and two together. "Congratulations, guys."

Nick looked surprised. "Ugh, thanks."

"We are interpreting this correctly, aren't we?" Sara questioned, unnerved by Nick reaction.

Greg nodded. "I think so…" He reached for Nick's hand, gauging their reactions to the movement.

The theory was proven correct when Catherine practically tackled them both with a bear hug. Warrick was laughing behind her. "I kinda suspected with Greggo, but, Nicky… Damn…" He laughed, patting them on the back.

"Did you figure all of this out based solely on the conversation you just overheard?" Nick asked, they'd been fooling the CSI's for months now and he wondered of that was the only thing that had spilled the secret.

Sara shook her head. "That and the fact that the Denali's are not soundproofed…"


End file.
